Alone I Break
by SilverCRO
Summary: this will have ZaDR in it and ya aint into that kinda thing...plz pass over this and spear yourself the grief...
1. Chapter 1

**Alone I Break**

Disclaimer: lemme jump thru the hoops of the explain to the masses that i don't own, have any rights to invader zim they belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon (and that was a damn pity too, about nick owning it). the only legal thing i own is my overactive imagination and this fanfic that i wrote. now if i did own Invader Zim that show would've never been canceled (it's a precious gem that was overlooked by stupid critics) and it would've eventually geared towards the fangirl liking...oh yeah i would've made it ZaDR, cuz if ya just watch the show it's just begging for it...okay i went way off track, but i think i've made my point of ownership and my lack of it...

Warning: i guess i should do that cuz there is cursing (though not a whole lot) but other than that nothing serious going on...yet...

* * *

-SLAM-

Upon entering his 'cleverly disguised' base, Zim stood livid in his living room. Claws balled up into tight fists to where blood was slowly being drawn, he remained stilll until his agitation was in check. He then pulled off his wig and roughly tossed it to the floor. He stared at it for a moment, that same ol' ratty wig that he always worn.

_Hm, maybe I should improve that...No!_

That wasn't important right now, there was far more dire matters at hand. Sliding off his false contact lenses and putting them away, he then marched stiffly into the kitchen. Heading for the modified toliet, that would lead him down to his inner workings, he disregarded his incompentant SIR unit as it sat on the table with it's pig friend. One thing that Zim couldn't ignore was the loud, sickening, sucking noises emitting from Gir as he happily enjoyed his suck monkey drink. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with that and just climbed into the elevator lift. While going down, he was left with his thoughts and his ire rose yet again.

_This isn't happening._

It shouldn't be happening, it was all sickening, disgusting, all and all just flat out wrong. Zim shifted his footing as ragged breaths escaped him. He was so pissed off about it to the point where he wanted to rip off his own antennae and stomp them into oblivion. It was maddening.

_I did not forsee this at all._

Antennae pulled back in an irritated manner, he could not will away the urges that his body so desperatly craved.

_I should be above all this! I am an Irken Invader afterall!_

His throat felt dry, finding it hard to swallow and beads of sweat slowly rolled down his forehead. He felt the throbbing need between his legs, that begged to be tended to.

I will not submit to such carnal pleasures.

He growled to himself as he began to fidget with his black gloves, as to keep his hands busy. His eyes narrowed into angry slits; the elevator seem to be taking forever to reach its destination.

Zim's patience could only be stretched so far.

Before he could snap at the computer to just let him off, the lift came to a stop and the doors silently slid open. With a huff, Zim lurched forward and stepped into the narrow hallway then proceeded to one of his numerous labs. Going inside the one that was strictly for immunity and tolerance to whatever threat posed to him. Six years of living on earth, he learned there was a lot of things that had caused pain and sickness to him. Zim browsed thru his shelves that held numerous chemicals compounds in glass beakers.

_Do I even have anything to counter balance this?_

Of course he didn't, this whole situation was completely unexpected and it basically blindsided him. He was suppose to be coming up with plans for global conquest, but that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Now he had to focus all of his time on preventing the horror that he experience from happening again.

_Leave it to Dib to even put me in this dilemma._

His eye twitched slightly when he thought about it.

_**Dib.**_

Seething, he entertained thoughts of just sneaking into the horrible, stink-pig's house and blasting that boy's oversized head into microdust. But there was a major flaw in that plan, he would have to be in the same proximity of his arch nemisis. Something other than that would've transpired...something dreadful.

_Outta all of the wretched things in the entire universe..._

He guess he could at least count his luck that Dib wasn't aware that he inadvertaly caused the unwanted effect in Zim. But the fact remains that this was all Dib's fault in the first place, even if he didn't even know.

Stupid smelly Dib hormones of...._grrr_...smell!

Zim had crossed paths with the human almost on a daily basis and they would fight, be it verbal or physical. And just like earlier, Zim and Dib bumped into each other in the city, both swapped heated words at each other. As per usual the paranormal investigator was ever relentless on stopping Zim in whatever scheme he might be plotting. And as always the invader felt the need to gloat about his superiority and that he would have his rival kneel before him after he carries out his latest plan. Though it was a bluff this time around, it goaded Dib to launch himself at Zim and pinned him facefirst up against a nearby brick wall. As he attempted to press for some answers from the slightly smaller male, Zim quickly took the offensive and with his free arm he connected his elbow to Dib's temple. As soon as the teen let go of his captive, to tend to the pain he recieved, Zim pushed himself away from the wall and spun around to tackle his body against the other. With no time to recover, Dib lost his footing and was slammed to the concrete pavement. Having to ignore the white, blinding pain to the back of the head, Dib balled up his fist and landed a hit to Zim's jaw. Adrenaline on high, both rolled around on the ground struggling to get the upperhand in the fight. Their fight went unnoticed by the mindless drones of people as they walked around the squabbling pair and went about their own meaningless lives. Though this was normal between the two long-standing enemies, the end of the fight played out differently. Zim was the victor this time around, as he sometimes was, and had Dib pinned to the ground. Fist ready to render the boy unconcious, he paused to catch his breath. And in that moment of the calm, his antennae picked up a strong chemical scent eminating from the boy below. His body froze up as he sensed the testosterone pumped throughout the lankey teen and it sent a jolt of pleasure throughout Zim's entire being.

He got off on setting Dib off.

The feeling was so strong, Zim no longer cared about being the victor in their fight, he wanted to dominate everything that was Dib.

To claim him as his own.

That sudden revelation and the intensifying desire to top Dib right there in public made Zim immediately propel himself off of the teen. Once he got to his feet, Zim quickly retreated without saying a single word; leaving Dib laying on the sidewalk very confused. He walked back to his base, all the while outraged about what had transpired.

The more Zim thought about it all as he currently went thru his inventory, one single question popped into his chaotic filled mind.

Shouldn't he feel sicken for even having such urges? To his enemy no less.

But the need to expell the contents from his spooch never arose and it pissed Zim off all the more.

_Oh how the Dib will pay._

* * *

"That was strange."

Dib muttered outloud to no one as he shifted through his closet in search for the items necessary on infiltration into Zim's base. Pocketing a pair of sleepcuffs, he thought about the expression on Zim's face.

"He obviously had the upperhand...so why did he panic and retreat? Maybe he's ill. Which means he's weak and this is the perfect opportunity to strike now that he's vulnerable."

"Talking to yourself yet again, I see."

Dib visiably jumped and looked over to see Gaz leaning against his open doorway.

"Seriously Dib, I thought you out grew that phase."

"I think this might be it, Gaz."

He happily exclaimed as he stuffed a taser into another pocket, just in case.

"Tonight I'll finally capture Zim and-"

"Okay that's enough of that. I don't care."

Gaz then pulled out her hand-held gaming console, flipping it on and then walking away leaving Dib to ponder as to why she even bother talking to him in the first place. But the thought quickly passed as he got all what he needed and rushed out of the house. He moved hurridly down the sidewalk that were occasionally bathed in the glow of the streetlights. Though Dib was of driving age, the eighteen year old still chose to go everywhere on foot. Really he was just a horrible driver and since Tak's ship exploded into nothingness after a terrible incident involving tweasers and shoelaces, his choices of mobility were pretty much limited. Besides, being on foot, it had it's stealth advantages over your enemy; or that's what Dib believed.

"It looked as though he was frightened about something."

Still thinking outloud to himself as he continued along the path that he knew by heart. He knew how long it would take to reach Zim's base, how many steps it would take, Dib could even find that odd tacky house with his eyes closed.

"Wait..."

Dib stopped momentarily, crossing his arms in thought.

"Why am I even worrying about him at all? Soon Zim will be exposed as the alien menace that he truely is."

Walking once again, Dib fantasized about Zim being stretched out and bound to a metallic operating table and him with a scapal ready to cut the alien open.

"I wonder if I would be allowed to make the first cut?"

He happily mused as he activated an upgraded cloaking device, that didn't require a full body suit, as he approached the wooden fence that seem to appear as a border between him and the alien's front yard. Dib then casually strolled across the walkway, undetected from the guard gnomes, and up to the front door. And like old habits, Dib sidestepped the porch and peered inside the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of Zim before determine his next course of action. After waiting and watching for acouple of minutes, that seem to drag on for hours, Zim was nowhere to be found. Which led Dib to the logical conclusion that the invader was down below in his one of his labs. With an unseen smirk, Dib then quietly opened the window from the outside. He knew the window would be unlocked, as it always is, then he slipped into the livingroom with ease.

It was all too easy. So much so that it was kinda sad.

But he wasn't about to gloat over it because Dib was aware that certain defenses can still pose a threat to him. Well not really, more like drive ones sanity up a wall.

That being the maniacal robot Gir.

Sure enough as soon as he thought about it, the robot popped his head out from inside the kitchen and began waving his tiny arm frantically.

"HIIIII DIBBEH!!!"

Dib froze up in fear because he had been busted and he was unsure as to what action the defective minion might do next.

"Umm..."

With a dopey smile plastered on the metallic face, Gir walked into the the livingroom and straight up to Dib.

"You gunna cheer master up? Cuz he looked all sad like."

Dib let out a sigh of relief when Gir didn't call for security. Remaining cloaked, he reached into one of his pockets of his trenchcoat.

"Sure, but it's a surprise though. Forget that I'm here, okay."

Dib had seen over a dozen times before as Zim bribed Gir to focus and do the task at hand. With that he produce from his pocket a ziplock baggy full of assorted candies.

"Just go about on whatever it is that you were doing."

"Okeeeeee-dokeeeee!"

Gir then greedily grabbed the visible bag away from Dib and giggled in childlike delight as he went back into the kitchen then perched back on top of the table. With that out of the way, he had two options: wait for Zim to exit out of his lab or search down below and ambush him there. Dib decided to go with the latter, but for the second time that night it seemed the cosmic forces had read his thoughts and delivered yet again.

This time for the better, as Zim was just now exiting out of the elevator lift.

Though Dib could not be seen, he braced himself up against the wall in hopes of melding with it.

"Of course I wouldn't be able to remove the symptom!"

Zim growled out in frustration to himself as he roughly stomped his foot onto the ground as he got off the toliet.

"I don't have the causing factor to procure an antidote from!"

Curiousity ate at Dib as to what Zim was ranting on about, putting his agenda briefly on the backburner, he began the slow task of slinking his thin 5'11" frame towards the kitchen.

"That...that..."

Zim paced around the tiled kitchen floor, animatingly waving his arms about before wrenching his claws in thin air.

"Dib!"

He froze yet again when his name hissed from the irken, he dare not let out so much a breath escape his lips. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest and his body broke out in a cold sweat.

"Why this happend in the first place still eludes me."

Dib's muscles slightly relaxed as he realized that Zim was babbling to himself and was not aware of the unwanted intruder. His claws came to rest on top of a chair, that was nearby the table.

"I tell ya Gir, this should've sicken Zim! Sickend I tell ya!"

Though Gir obviously wasn't listening, as he was more focused on eating the sugary wrapped treats, Zim directed his conversation to the robot. As a mean to look more sane as he vented. Dib's curiousity was at its highest peak as to what the hell Zim was ranting on about. He moved a couple of inches closer.

"Not caused t-t-thiiiiisss..."

Zim's face went flush and he gripped tightly to the wooden seat until it began to splinter and break. His pants began to tighten and constrict yet again.

Holy. Mother. of. Irk.

He though he alleviated the problem by switching out into a fresh, clean uniform as to get rid of any lingering scent of his encounter with the earth stink.

"By the Tallest, why is this happening again?!"

_Again? What does he mean?_

That unique pheramone that belonged solely to Dib, attacking and invading Zim's senses, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his spooch. If Zim didn't know any better, he would think that Dib was in the other room.

"Dawww, don't be sad mastah!"

Gir snapped him out of his fogged up senses by shoving a twizzler into his face repeatedly.

"Tha muffin man gave you gifts to make you feel all better."

"...muffin man?..."

Zim's antennae quirked slightly and that's when he felt the draft coming from the open window in the other room. Automatically putting two and two together, he stormed into the next room and swung his body in the direction of where Dib was situaited against the wall. There was no time for Dib to react as metallic spider limbs shot out of Zim's pak and pinned him harshly further against the wall. That stunt damaged Dib's cloaking device and he was revealed to the livid alien. It also caused Dib to let out a shout of surprised when Zim was on the offensive.

"I-I've come to put a stop to-"

Definately in the disadvantage, Dib tried to put on a calm facade and he was failing miserably. He was thrown off by the wild and fevered look in Zim's eyes and he couldn't put together a cohearant sentence.

Inside Zim, a war was raging. Normally he would be eager to beat the ever loving hell outta the spectacal teen, right now he was fighting from drawing near the boy. He could pick up the scent of fear from Dib and it sent an invisible shudder throughout his body. Zim had to muster everything to appear menacing and threating when he got up in Dib's face.

"If. You. Don't. Get. The. Fuck. Outta. My. House."

Each word held more bite then the last one. He then pulled back his pak legs, that were impaled in the plaster, and released Dib. The teen for teh most part went slack jaw and dumbly did what he was told. He slowly backed away from Zim, not wanting to even expose his back to the crazed irken for even a fraction of a second. Once he was safely outside the window, he found his voice again.

"Whatever it is your hiding Zim, I'll find out soon enough!"

Dib then ran away from Zim's base like a bat outta hell, his true goal was completely forgotten. Once he was out of sight, Zim closed the window in an aggressive manner and then locked it.

It happened yet again!

That sickening, disgusting, nausating, appalling, gag inducing, stink of that pig-weasal was something that Zim was completly intoxicated with. It brought with it an unwanted craving of tearing the boy's clothes off, when he had Dib pinned, then running his sensitive antennae over the sweat filled skin.

This wasn't the correct etiquette when dealing with a sworn enemy.

Heaving a deep sigh, Zim trudged back to the kitchen and into the elevator lift to go change into an another less 'Dib-smelled' uniform and while he was at it, cleanse his pak legs as well. One last thought wormed its way to front of his mind and it made his green skin bristle in disdain.

_I wonder how you're going to deal with this problem when you go to skool tomorrow?_

* * *

Author's Note: i tried to come up with something different for a zadr fic (it's building up to be one)...but i got the feeling i wasn't too orginal in my idea, so if i copied anyone out there please forgive me...also, when it comes to titles i suck so bad at those, usually music helps inspire in the creative writing process or certain song titles work for my fanfiction titles...i got the title idea from a song from Korn (called alone i break)...gotta give credit...but anywhom right now i am hard at work trying to write my second chapter....it bothers me that i work at snails pace...okay enough of that, thank for reading so far on this fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone I Break**

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't own, Don't own, Don't own, Don't own...a million times over I don't own Invader Zim

Warning: I guess I should do that cuz there is cursing and some ZaDR action

* * *

In some way, deep down, Zim had found the earth beneficial in helping him blend in with humanity. The gravitational pull aided in increasing his height over the years to an impressive, by irken standards, 5'7". Zim fit the look of a High Skooler, a Senior at that, through and through.

But the proud irken could care less right now as he pushed open the double doors and walked into skool, with a couple of books and a binder tucked under one arm. He marched down the tacky, checkered, linolieum floor, completly ignoring any students that he roughly bumped into. Though he heard a few nasty remarks from the teenagers, he pretty much drowned it out into white noise as he focused his fake violet iris' on his boots.

_At least there is no reaction from the other pig-smellies._

His hidden antennae could pick up numerous, distinct chemical identifications of the hormonal masses but he felt nothing. Which Zim was truely grateful for but it didn't lift his dampered spirits hardly.

Spending the entire night and up until the early hours before skool without finding a way to protect his feelers from unwanted senses. It left him a little more then moody, he felt drained as well.

_Maybe I shouldn't have bother on coming here at all today._

He stopped a couple of feet away from his locker and looked over at the locker that Dib uses, which was only two away from his. The paranormal fanatic had not yet pass by there, but he never was the punctual one. Zim stuck his serpentine tongue at the uninhabitated locker and went to his own. Zim resolved to stay the entire day at skool, Dib or no Dib. He fed his ego and made the self-suggestion that he can simply ignore it, that there was nothing there in the first place. To not show up, indicated a sign of weakness that the both believed. He knew that the other would definately show up today and Zim's pride would not allow Dib to have the upperhand on him, even if the reasoning behind their ongoing war was trivial.

But to the both of them, nothing was trivial.

After switching out books, in a hasty manner, Zim closed up his locker and headed for his first period class.

English Literature

Not a subject you want to start off in the morning with, but Zim chose it intentionally just to make the other suffer. It had been like that when they first entered High Skool, both had wanted to keep tabs on the other and each took the same class. Each took courses that would cause the other angst in some way. Only once did they come to a silent agreement, which was back in the 9th grade, that taking Home Ec. wasn't really that good of an idea on both of their parts.

_If the filthy Dib-worm does not emote, then there will be no exposure to his stink._

He pondered in front of the classroom doorway, blocking a few students that arrived early to class. Though he was pushed aside, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it went unnoticed.

_That being the case, all I have to do is not react or responed to him at all._

Perking up after that thought he then stepped inside and walked over to his desk, which was in the first row located in the middle. Setting his items down, Zim then cooly took his seat and waited for class to begin as he idly played with a pen. A smug grin was etched onto his features.

_Yep, this will be no problem._

* * *

"Okay, something is definately off with Zim."

Running a hand through his unkempt hair, Dib went over on what had happened last night as he walked alone to skool. He's been making the trek alone for awhile now; since Gaz hitched a ride with 'aquaintences' that shared her similar intrests. It didn't really bother him, it was good that Gaz had friends.

"Not once, since I've known him, has he ever snapped at me like that."

He shifted the straps on his backpack, that rested heavily on his shoulders. All he could think about was those magenta orbs boring straight into his own eyes as he was pinned against the wall. The way Zim hissed those words, it was more venomous than all the other confrontations put together. And the second time that night, he let Dib go without leaving some kind of serious injury.

"He was holding back...Zim _never_ holds back."

Dib had countless scars marring his pale body, mostly on his upper torso, from his physical fights with Zim. Just another battle scar permantly etched on his skin. But last night unnerved him on how still the alien was after releasing him.

_What in the hell is going on with him?_

Soon his solo footsteps down the sidewalk were joined by others as half-awake teenagers dragged their persons towards the public learning establishment. Dib wrapped up in his own thoughts, brushed past the groaning masses and into the double doors. He walked down the semi-noisey hallway and to his locker. And just like Zim, he too stopped a couple of feet from his locker then turned his gaze to Zim's.

_Knowing Zim, he's already here._

No matter how off the alien might be, Dib knew Zim would show up. It would only raise suspicion if he didn't show. The same could be said for Dib as well, it was an unspoken code from the both of them.

_Although I could be wrong._

He lingered there for a moment longer before silently shaking his head and going to his own locker. He then put all of what he didn't need into the small, cramped space.

_No, I know he's here for sure._

After zipping up his bookbag and closing his locker, the first bell loudly echoed throughout the crowded hallway. Dib looked back over at Zim's locker one last time before hefting the bag onto his shoulder and headed for class. Normally, he would mutter a curse at Zim for his 'brillent' choice of causing grief without lifting a finger, by using the skool's system to his advantage. I.e. choosing a boring class so early in the morning. But it wasn't in Dib today to do so.

_Could it be that something happened between him and his kind?_

As he stood at the threshold, before entering the class, he noticed that Zim's demeanor hadn't changed much from last night. Over the years of obsessively monitoring the other, he could see things that no one would ever noticed. What he noticed was Zim's eyes widening slightly in what appears to be shock and there was a subtle tensing up from the irken.

_For the love of-!_

Zim mentally scream to himself and his jaw clenched tightly as his antennae picked up Dib before his eyes cast over to the boy. He already began to feel hot in his own skin and it only amplified more as Dib approached him.

"What's the matter spaceboy?"

Trying to act like nothing odd happened yesterday, Dib cooly placed one hand on Zim's desk and leaned down to get into the others personal bubble.

"Is there something troubling you?"

His body began to tremble as he averted his gaze from Dib to the hand placed upon his desk. Attempting to focus his attention to something else other than the person before him.

"Perhaps you're ready to concede in defeat..."

Dib tried to bring some normalacy between them by taunting Zim into a verbal fight, all the while the invader was finding it harder and harder to ignore Dib's presence. The self-suggestion that Zim had repeatedly told himself was not working and apparently a neutral Dib still made him anxious. He then glance upwards and stared into honey colored eyes and spoke up in a strained voice.

"Remove yourself from my desk, _Dib_."

That uncomfortable feeling gnawing at his insides returned again, making Zim avert his gaze.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"I don't care if you're experiencing an alien mood swing or whatever, my only concern is exposing your true identity to the world."

Instead of trying to diffuse the ticking time bomb, with Zim attempting to give Dib the brush off, it had the opposite effect. The boy was eager for a fight, Zim could practically taste it on the tips of his antennae. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this kind of crap. Crossing his legs, Zim then turned his attention to the double paned windows in a further attempt to ignore certain nuisances. In which was all in exercise in fultility.

Dib, on the other hand, was dumbfounded that Zim wasn't snapping back at him in retaliation. Like yesterday, Zim was withdrawing away from any sort of confrontation. He then dropped the charade and rested both hands on the desk then spoke in a more quieted voice. Making sure that they were the only two that could hear the conversation.

"Seriously Zim, what the hell is wrong-"

-Whap-

His question was cut off by something lightly hitting the back of his head. In which made Dib promptly look behind him and saw that it was their teacher, with a stack of papers.

"Must you do this everyday?"

The teacher said with a huff as she glared up at Dib with her arms crossed.

"Ere class thou doth spite the fair green skinned knave."

"But Zim-"

"Truely it is a dreadful grievance for others to suffer your ongoing quarrling. You two are Seniors, act like it."

_This woman takes her job way too seriously, it's only english lit., not a theatrical play._

All the while, as Dib was being lightly scolded by the petite middle-aged woman, Zim made an inaudiable groan and squirmed in his chair.

_This is bad...very bad._

His eyes wandered to Dib once again and saw that his back was now facing him. Making him exposed and vunerable in which Zim could easily take advantage of. Instead he tapped a claw on the desk in an agitated manner. The first time ever he found himself wanting the class to hurry up and start.

"Now I hope that I won't be having this same conversation tomorrow."

"No ma'am."

"I'll hold you to it, now go take your seat."

"Yes ma'am."

Dib then walked over to his desk, as the other students began to fill up the class, and placed his bookbag on the ground then sat down. The location of his desk, right behind Zim's. And before he could question Zim again, who obviously looked strung out, the second bell rung. Which prompted the teacher to mechanically begin class as she went about instructing everyone to open their literature book to Shakespeare. As she droned on, Zim just buried his face onto his desk and muttered silent curses to himself.

* * *

There was no way he could last the entire skoolday like this.

It was overwhelming.

Just like Dib himself.

Ever since yesterday, his interests and focus were solely on Dib.

From under his wig his antennae could pick up everything from Dib, who was sitting mere inches away from him. Could hear the others heart rhythmatically beating, which made the blood rush in his own veins. And the faintest sound of breaths that passed by the boy's lips.

_I would like to change that tempo._

His claws lightly scratched at the wooden desk as thoughts began to tease and entice him.

_Ignore it..._

Zim tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

_Ignore it!_

The tips of his antennae tingled as it picked up the subtle aroma coming from Dib. Ensnaring Zim, the odor seem to have gotten stronger with each passing second. The confines in his pants became tight and constricting in the front. He was practically gagging for release and there was only one way to deal with it. And Zim's back was facing him; taunting, teasing, tormenting.

"FUCK THIS!!"

He roared outloud, breaking the silence and making the entire class jump. Without much thought, Zim jumped out of his chair and turned his attention to the person sitting behind him. He grabbed the collar of Dib's blue shirt and yanked him up to his feet. Dib let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden rough treatment of the slightly smaller male. Zim could see the confusion and fear in the others eyes.

"You are afraid me, good."

There was a sadistic smile on his face all the while the whole class was too shocked to react in any way. Before Dib could get a word in edge-wise as Zim shoved him against the teachers desk. Once he hit the edge, he went on the offensive.

"Fucking bastard!"

The aderenaline came rushing in with Dib taking a swing at Zim. But the punch was easily caught by a gloved hand. Fueled by urges alone, Zim effortlessly knocked Dib onto the teacher's table. Not caring if there were items there or that all eyes were on them two alone. He then hopped onto the table and straddled himself on top of the struggling human. That stunt made Dib stop resisting and his eyes widened in complete shock.

"Z-Zim?"

_It isn't enough..._

In one swift move, Zim yanked off that taunting trenchcoat of Dib's and tossed it aside. If anyone would want to, they could try stop it but none done so. It was like they wanted to know how far this was going to go.

Although once Dib had his coat ripped off of him, he quickly came to his senses and took ahold of Zim's wrists. Halting the alien, he sat up slightly but not making any move to throw off the other either.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Zim said nothing as he leaned forward and nipped at Dib's hand. Surprised by Zim's action, his grip loosened in which the other swiftly withdrew his claw. And once it was free, he wrapped his talon-like digits around the others neck and pushed him back down.

Dib let out a startled gasp and even though Zim hardly applied any pressure to his throat, both hands grabbed the wrist that held him in place.

"Y-you actually think that you're going to get away with this?"

"Yesssss."

Zim hissed out as he leaned in closely and began to tear at the fabric of Dib's shirt with his free claw. Not once did he take his eyes off of Dib's.

"And you will beg for it."

Before Dib could say anything, Zim ripped open his shirt and exposed the pale flesh that lay hidden underneath.

_More._

He unwrapped his claw from the others throat and craned his body downwards to the bare skin.

_I want so much more._

"Zim, wh-what are you do-iiiiiinng?!!"

Dib let out a surprised gasp as Zim ran his serpentine tongue across his chest. His actions were slow and deliberate as he took his time tracing over faint scars. Instead of being thrown off, Zim could feel the teen shuddering and his breath hitched.

_He isn't fighting me on this._

A feral grin made its way on his face as he continued the assult by grazing his teeth along the contour of Dib's collarbone. As he squirmed and whimpered, he tilted his head for easy access to his neck. In which Zim gladly took as he moved to the crook of the neck and attached his mouth to the tender flesh, crudely sucking on a quickening pulse.

As he clutched tightly to Zim's shirt, the invader could feel the vibrations of Dib's moans pass through his own lips. He paused momentarily and muttered against the sensitive skin that was beginning to show signs of bruising.

"You want it so badly, don't you?"

He then went back to his ministrations while occasionally nipping at the abused skin.

"Hnn...e-everyone is...Aaah...in here _watching _us!"

Not even giving a passing gaze to anything else, Zim lifted up his head and cupped Dib's face with his claws. Resting his forehead on the others as he peered into light golden eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

"Then let's give them one hell of a show."

He then ground his hips against Dib's, causing a delicious friction in which the teen cried out in surprise. He continued to roll his hips onto the willing teen, who began to match up with Zim's rhythm. As they grinded their trapped erections together, Zim's tongue slithered out and followed along Dib's jawline up to an earlobe. Taking it into his serrated teeth, he lightly bit down.

"Beg for me Dib."

He managed to murmur out in between the moans that escaped him.

"...and I'll give you release...that your body so desperatly craves."

Dib held him closer and attempted to even his breathing as he whispered out.

"Pl-"

-WHAM!!!-

That loud deafining sound made Zim's head snap upwards quickly and he suddenly scanned the classroom. He then realized that he was sitting at his own desk and that Dib was looking at him with a confused look on his face.

_A dream?!_

"Ah look who returns to the waking world."

The literature teacher stood in front of Zim's desk with her hands on her hips. And he looked from the teacher to the heavy book, over two thousand pages long, that was dropped onto his desk and back up to her in a disorientated manner. A few quiet snickers from the other students could be heard.

_How long was I out?_

Looking at the clock, that was hung high on the wall, he saw that he had been out for forty-five minutes.

_I can't deal with this._

After taking a couple of shaky breaths, to calm his nerves, he looked back at the teacher with his arm slightly raised.

"May I be excused to the nurses, Ms. Windygate?"

"For what reason pray-tell?"

She raised an eyebrow in a skeptical manner and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not myself right now."

The dirty blond teacher took less that a moment to think about it.

"Hm...you do appear ill...very well."

She said with a wave of her wrist and quietly Zim got up then walked out of the classroom with much dignity in his steps. Once he exited and closed the door behind him, he dropped the facade and staggered down the empty hallway.

_It was too realistic, too vivid..._

Instead of heading into the nurses office, he went into the boys restroom. After checking every stall and found that he was in the clear, with them all being empty, he then locked the entry door. Safely knowing that no one would be entering, he pulled his wig off to let his antennae stretch out. He then rested his forehead against the mirror and noted that the cool glass panel felt good in contrast to his hot skin.

_A dream, it was all a dream._

But it didn't stop the sensations that he was feeling. Zim swore he could feel Dib's heated sking against his, the touches that the other gave, and even the lingering taste of Dib. It was all much too real and if he had a heart, it would've been racing right then.

_He is my hated enemy..._

Resting either claw on the tiled wall, he stared into the mirror that reflected back his sorry state. His mind began to tug for the option of self-gratification in dealing with his erection. And since he couldn't just dunk his head in water, to cool off, he raked his sharp talons along the wall leaving parallel cuts.

_I will not give into it...I can surpass this...It will pass..._

* * *

A/N: I aint good at doing lemon or yaoi scenes, i'm so inexperience with this stuff...sure i can read others but when it comes to me writing it...well...yeah...anywhoms this girl is trying her hardest to get the 3rd chapter written (so far, i've accomplished a couple of paragraphs)...also i am sorry i never responded back at the nice ppl who did review my story...an ass move on my part, i'm sorry...and i thank you very much for your nice reviews...


End file.
